


Back Wounds

by TigerMultiverse



Series: One Piece Stories [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Over sensitive back, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Kaiyo sat on a bench at the table, sweat masking her face and hands clenched into tight fists on her knees, her body trembling as hot pain shot through her back. Her blue eyes were clenched shut as she breathed heavily to try and calm down, but no avail. Her white jacket was gone and her tank top was ripped at the back.
Relationships: Zoro & Kaiyo
Series: One Piece Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004
Kudos: 4





	Back Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Night had cast upon the Going Merry hours ago, the moon and stars shining in the dark sky. It would seem like a peaceful night, but there was more going on.

Lights danced across the walls and ceiling of the Galley on the Going Merry, a soft flame of a lantern illuminating the room. Heavy pants and painful whines filled the room.

Kaiyo sat on a bench at the table, sweat masking her face and hands clenched into tight fists on her knees, her body trembling as hot pain shot through her back. Her blue eyes were clenched shut as she breathed heavily to try and calm down, but no avail. Her white jacket was gone and her tank top was ripped at the back.

A couple hours ago, the Straw Hats docked and went into town for different supplies and food, breaking into groups to cover more ground. Zoro and Kaiyo went together, going to buy some clothes and snacks. But on the way to a street vendor, they were attacked by rival pirates, determined to get Zoro and Kaiyo’s high bounties. Honestly, the fight was easy, not even a fight at all. But one pirate managed to sneak up on Kaiyo, and struck while her back was turned. The pirate slashed the top of her shoulder blades with his sword, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground, blood flowing from her wound.

Zoro had quickly disposed of the coward pirate and gathered Kaiyo in his arms, quickly rushing to the Going Merry to treat her wounds.

Right now, she and Zoro were the only ones on the Merry. The swordsman was next to Kaiyo at the table, shifting through the medical supplies.

“How are you feeling, kid?” Zoro asked, looking at Kaiyo from the corner of his eyes.

“Ngh…it hurts…” Kaiyo groaned, sweat dripping off her face as she trembled in pain. Zoro hummed, hurrying to get the things he needed to treat her.

“It hurts so bad…Ngh!” The young Straw Hat clenched her hands tighter. “M-my back…!” Tears began forming behind her closed eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Zoro reached over and gently took Kaiyo’s fisted hands in his. “Just take deep breaths, calm down.”

When they first met her, she told them about how sensitive her wings were to wounds, how they hurt much more than a normal would. Her back was the same. If she got cut or hit hardly on her back, it would badly hurt. It would feel like someone took a torch and put it to her back.

It made Zoro’s chest hurt at how much pain Kaiyo was in. The hurt quickly turned into rage as a fire built in his scared chest. He wanted to find those Pirates and kill them all. Kitetsu howled in its sheath, sharing Zoro’s desire to kill those who hurt Kaiyo. But, the latters cry of pain brought the swordsman back to reality, he sat behind Kaiyo and grabbed a clean, duping it in a bowl of water and cleaned Kaiyo’s wound, careful not to hurt her.

Kaiyo stifled cries of pain as Zoro gently cleaned the blood off. Once he was done, Zoro put the rag in the bowl and got a needle and thread.

“This…is going to hurt…so try to bear with it…” the swordsman said softly.

Kaiyo nodded stiffly, keeping her head down and clenching her teeth. Zoro took a deep breath before leaning forward and piercing the sling at the end of her wound. The young Straw Hats eyes snapped open as she cried out in pain and spasmed, kicking her feet and glaring her wings out, knocking into Zoro.

“Ngh! Hn! S-sorry…” Kaiyo grunted, tears in her blue eyes as she calmed down.

“It’s okay.” Zoro said, straightening out and grasping the needle firmly.

The young Straw Hat nodded, clenching her hands on top of her knees, keeping them grounded. Zoro hesitated before threading the needle through Kaiyo’s skin and finishing the first stitch. As the swordsman kept going, Kaiyo grunted and whimpered as Zoro stitched the wound closed. Every stitch sent painful jolts through Kaiyo’s back. It hurt so much! Tears streamed down her face as the pain was becoming too much. Her hands were clenched so hard that they drew blood.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zoro finished and tied the string off. But they weren't done, the swordsman reached over and picked up a bottle of sake.

He took the cork off and took a nice, long drink of sake before wiping his mouth and leaning over to Kaiyo, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“This is really going to sting.”

Before she could ask what he meant, Zoro firmly grasped her shoulder and poured the sake on the wound to disinfect it. The young Straw Hat yelled in agony and tried to pull away from Zoro , but the latter held her in place. He poured for a couple more seconds before setting the bottle down and quickly wrapping her back firmly in bandages.

Later, Zoro was putting the medical supplies away while Kaiyo laid on her left shoulder on the bench, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection while she grimaced in pain, taking deep uneven breaths. Once the supplies were put away, he left the Galley and came back a minute later with a brand new shirt for Kaiyo to wear. He went over to his young Nakama and gently sat her up, pulling off her ruined shirt and putting the new one on.

Zoro then took her into his broad arms, careful of her injured back, and took her to the infirmary. He laid her in the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. The swordsman then sat cross legged in front of her, watching as she took shaking breaths as sweat coated her forehead, fever no doubt. He grabbed a rag and gently whipped her forehead off. Afterwards, he put the rag away and moved to leave when a small hand grasped his wrist.

“Zoro…” the swordsman turned to look at Kaiyo, her blue eyes hazy and unfocused. “Can you…stay with me…don’t want to be…alone.”

Zoro smiled. “Sure short stack.” He said, sitting back down next to Kaiyo, the latter closing her eyes again and face scrunched up in pain.

Seeing this, the swordsman scooted closer and closed his eyes, concentrating his spiritual form to outwardly project a calming and peaceful aura to make Kaiyo feel better. Soon, the young Straw Hat relaxed and her breath evened out.

“Feeling better?” Zoro asked, opening his green eyes and looking at Kaiyo.

“Mmm yeah…” she said tiredly, shifting slightly. “Can you…teach me to do that?”

Zoro chuckled. “Sure thing, short stack.” And soon, Kaiyo was out like a light.

Silence filled the room. Zoro felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep. Right before the dark abyss took him, he laid his head down next to Kaiyo’s and looked at her sleeping form for a moment before succumbing to the relentless need for sleep.


End file.
